ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Luke: Dark Spirit Hunter episodes
Here's the list of episodes for Luke: Dark Spirit Hunter. Series overview Season 1 (2015) #''Story Begins'' - 01/17/2015 - The seemly normal Luke Masters ends up discovering that monsters are everywhere and some of them are disguised as normal humans by finding a hermit. He then deals with his first Dark Spirit, being a crazy old man. #''Give Me A D!'' - 01/24/2015 - Luke encounters the cheerleading team as he suspects are actually Dark Spirits out to kill the Dark Spirit Hunter. #''It's Magic'' - 01/31/2015 - When a magician uses illusions to steal several rare artifacts, Luke has to deal with him. #''Zoo of Doom'' - 02/07/2015 - TBD #''Coulrophobia'' - 03/07/2015 - When Scott reveals he has a fear of clowns, a Dark Spirit clown arrives to cause chaos and mayhem. #''Hunter or Slayer?'' - 03/14/2015 - Luke learns that there is a dark spirit hunter who actually slays them rather than actually hunts them. #''Oh Snap'' - 03/21/2015 - A famous band arrives for a concert TBD. #''Reaction Comics'' - 03/28/2015 - Scott's favorite comic book artist comes in town. However, he is revealed to be a Dark Spirit and traps him inside of a comic book. So, Luke has to bust him out. #''for villain'' - 04/04/2015 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2015 - TBD #TBD - 06/13/2015 - TBD #TBD - 06/20/2015 - TBD #TBD - 06/27/2015 - TBD #''Leonardo: Dark Spirit King'' - 08/01/2015 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2015 - TBD #TBD - 08/15/2015 - TBD #''Give Me Two Os!'' - 08/22/2015 - TBD #TBD - 08/29/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2015 - TBD #''Attack on Dark Spirit Tower, Part One'' - 09/19/2015 - Luke, Scott and Lola decide to attack Leonardo's base. However, things go severely unexpected. #''Attack on Dark Spirit Tower, Part Two'' - 09/26/2015 - After Luke and Scott figure out that Lola is a traitor and they are now captured, they attempt to escape as Lola has a sudden change of heart. Season 2 (2015-2016) #''Order of the Dark'' - 10/03/2015 - After Leonardo's strange disappearance, Dark Spirits make a shocking return being given power by a mysterious cult known as the Order of the Dark. #TBD - 10/10/2015 - TBD #TBD - 10/17/2015 - TBD #TBD - 10/24/2015 - TBD #''Can We Trust You?'' - 10/31/2015 - Lola's trust is put on the line when Luke is afraid that Lola might betray them again. However, they are forced to work together when a Dark Spirit in the form of a strict substitute. #TBD - 11/07/2015 - TBD #TBD - 12/19/2015 - TBD #''Give Me a M!'' - 12/28/2015 - TBD #TBD - 12/29/2015 - TBD #TBD - 12/30/2015 - TBD #TBD - 12/31/2015 - TBD #TBD - 01/01/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/07/2016 - TBD #''Hi Markus'' - 01/14/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/21/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/28/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2016 - TBD #''End of the Line'' - 07/15/2016 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2016 - TBD #''Luke and the Dark Spirit War, Part One'' - 08/05/2016 - Markus has found what all of the Dark Spirits we’re searching for, the Dark Spirit Scepter, allowing him to take control of every single Dark Spirit, including Lola. As a result, Luke has to defeat Markus once and for all. #''Luke and the Dark Spirit War, Part Two'' - 10/28/2016 - TBD Season 3 (2017-2018) #''Crack in Time'' - 03/25/2017 - After Markus' demise, a TBD. #''Fools, Mules, and Ghouls'' - 04/01/2017 - Luke encounters a strange supernatural group involving a fool, a mule, and a ghoul. (More coming soon...) #TBD - 04/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 04/15/2017 - TBD #''What Does That Spell?'' - 04/22/2017 - TBD #TBD - 04/29/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/22/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/23/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/24/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/25/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/26/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/03/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/10/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/17/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/24/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/14/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/21/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/28/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/01/2017 - TBD #TBD - 01/12/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/26/2018 - TBD Season 4 (2018-2019) #TBD - 07/06/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/13/3018 - TBD #TBD - 07/20/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/27/2018 - TBD #''Doom!'' - 08/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/17/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/31/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/07/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/01/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/02/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/04/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/26/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/27/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/28/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/29/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/02/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/20/2019 - TBD Season 5 (2019) #TBD - 06/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/31/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/25/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/12/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/27/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/14/2019 - TBD #''X-Mas of Terror'' - 12/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/28/2019 - TBD Season 6 (2020) #''The Light Spirit'' - 01/25/2020 - A light spirit arrives to TBD. #''Cupids vs. Sirens'' - 02/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/07/2020 - TBD #''The Lepherchaun'' - 03/14/2020 - Luke encounters a lepherchaun roaming around his house. (More coming soon...) #TBD - 03/21/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/28/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/30/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/31/2020 - TBD #''Fools, Mules, and Ghouls... Again!'' - 04/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/02/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/03/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/02/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/09/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/16/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/23/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/13/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/20/2020 - TBD #''Your Reign Ends Here, villain!'' - 06/27/2020 - Luke has his final battle with TBD, but will he win? (NOTE: This is the series finale) Category:List of episodes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas